Hujan-Hujanan
by Widhey Lee
Summary: Hansol yang suka main hujan tidak bisa dihentikan seberapa kalipun di beritahu.. Summary-nya aneh, saya tahu.. Seventeen. Chwe Hansol/Kim Mingyu. Bottom Hansol. Oneshoot. Happy Reading


**Title :** **Hujan-Hujanan**

 **Author : Widhey Lee**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Cast :**

 **-Chwe Hansol**

 **-Kim Mingyu**

 **Warning:**

 **Note:** **Sep 30, 2017**

Story Start Begin…

Pagi itu, sekitar jam sembilan lewat dua puluh, turun hujan. Sebenarnya hujan sudah turun sejak tengah malam, tapi menjadi deras setelah lewat jam sembilan pagi. Deras sekali sampai rasanya orang-orang lebih memilih di rumah saja daripada keluar. Yah, memang sebaiknya lebih nyaman di rumah saja. Hari hujan seperti ini kalau di rumah, bisa tidur sampai hujan berhenti. Bisa tidak sekolah -ini hari minggu, sih, sekolah memang libur. Bisa menikmati coklat hangat. Bisa makan berondong gurih dan cemilan lainnya. Atau melakukan semua hal menyenangkan lain yang bisa dilakukan di dalam rumah.  
Hansol memakai sandalnya buru-buru lalu memutar kunci rumahnya dengan senyuman lebar. Ibunya berderap tergesa dari dalam rumah menghampirinya. 

"Boy, it's raining. Kau bisa sakit." 

Hansol mengerang, menurunkan bahunya kecewa dan menatap ibunya. "Mom, it's okay. Bukankah aku biasa main hujan? Aku tidak pernah sakit. Yah, kecuali saat sekolah dasar dulu itu. But, i'm fine, right?" 

Ibunya menghela nafas. "Kalau ayahmu tahu, kau bisa dimarahi." 

"Yah, ibu tidak perlu memberi tahu ayah." Sahut Hansol, kembali tersenyum. "Boleh ya?" 

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan lama-lama, kau bisa benar-benar sakit nanti." 

"Ok. Aku akan kembali jika hujan nya sudah berhenti." 

"Choi Hansol!" 

Hansol mengerang lagi. "Alright, mom. Aku tidak akan lama-lama." 

Setelah ibunya mengangguk, Hansol langsung membuka pintu rumahnya dan berlarian di tengah hujan. 

Hujan sudah tidak sederas tadi, tapi tetap saja namanya deras. Jalanan sepi tapi Hansol tetap tidak peduli. Anak itu masih berlarian kesana kemari sambil merentangkan tangannya untuk direlakan ditimpa hujan. Sesekali Hansol melompat-lompat, menaiki bangku taman lalu turun lagi dan berlari-lari.  
Setelahnya dia berhenti, menatap berkeliling lalu tersenyum seperti teringat sesuatu. 

"Kenapa tidak ajak yang lain saja, ya." 

Rumah paling dekat adalah rumah Soonyoung dan Minghao, tetangganya yang punya jendela depan yang lebar itu. Hansol suka main kesana. Kalau tidak minta dibantu membuat pr matematika , ya, mencicipi berondong jagung yang sering Soonyoung buat. Hansol juga suka memanggil Minghao dengan nama koreanya Minghao yang diberikan Soonyoung. 

Hansol berdiri di depan rumah, diatas rumputnya yang tergenang air, melihat sekitar untuk memastikan apa ada orang di rumah atau tidak. 

"Oh!" Pekiknya kecil ketika melihat Minghao berdiri di belakang jendela, kemudian mendekat. Hansol melambaikan tangannya setelah menyingkirkan poni basahnya yang menutupi mata. "Myeongho hyung, ayo main hujan. Seru lho!" 

Minghao di dalam rumah hanya menggeleng saja lalu bilang kalau dia bisa sakit jika main hujan. Hansol tampak kecewa tapi kemudian kembali tersenyum lagi. "Benar tidak mau ikut, hyung?" 

Minghao mengangguk lalu melambaikan tangannya setelah Hansol mengangkat bahunya dan bergumam 'baiklah'. Hansol juga ikut melambaikan tangannya lalu kembali berlarian lagi. 

Hari sudah mulai siang, tapi matahari tidak terlihat karena awan mendungnya masih menguasai. Hansol masih semangat berlarian, sama sekali tidak merasa kedinginan karena dia selalu bergerak. 

Dari arah ujung jalan, ada yang datang. Dengan payung dan sebuah paper bag di tangan kiri, dia berjalan santai sambil bermain ponsel. Dia tak sengaja menoleh ke arah taman, mengernyit dan memicingkan mata karena, demi apa, hujan seolah menutupi semuanya sampai sulit dilihat. 

"Itu seperti Hansol." Gumamnya, kemudian terkejut. "Astaga, benar itu Hansol." 

Dia berjalan cepat kemudian berhenti di dekat salah satu bangku taman. "Hansol-ah! Hei Choi Hansol!" 

Hansol berhenti melompat-lompat, lalu berbalik dan tersenyum. "Halo, Mingyu hyung!" Sapanya sambil melambaikan tangan. 

Mingyu menggeleng tak habis pikir, lalu melambaikan tangannya untuk menyuruh Hansol mendekat. "Kemarilah, Hansol-ah!" 

"Apa, hyung? Aku tidak dengar!" Teriak Hansol. 

"Kubilang kemari sebentar, Hansol!" 

Sepertinya Hansol mendengar karena sekarang dia sedikit berlari menghampiri Mingyu. Anak itu tertawa ketika sudah di depannya dengan poni yang menutupi mata. Mingyu maju selangkah supaya payungnya bisa memayungi Hansol juga, lalu menyingkirkan poni Hansol ke belakang. Sekarang ia bisa melihat mata yang berbinar senang itu. 

"Kau itu sedang apa di tengah hujan deras seperti ini?" Tanya Mingyu, tangannya berpindah untuk mengusap wajah Hansol yang basah. 

"Apa lagi? Tentu saja main hujan." Kata Hansol. "Kau darimana, hyung?" 

Mingyu menghela nafas. "Dari rumah. Aku mau ke rumahmu, memberi kue buatan ibuku untuk ibumu." Jawab Mingyu. "Ayo pulang." 

"Tidak mau, aku masih ingin main hujan. Ayo ikut main juga, hyung. Tinggalkan saja payungmu ini disini." 

"Mana bisa begitu." Kata Mingyu. "Ayo pulang, kau bisa kedinginan dan sakit nanti." 

Hansol menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Aku sudah biasa." 

"Tetap saja. Aku tidak mau kau sakit, Hansol." Kata Mingyu. 

Hansol tertawa. "Iya, hyung. Hm, sebentar lagi, boleh? Setelah itu ayo kita pulang." 

"Baiklah. Sebentar saja ya." 

Hansol mengangguk lalu kembali berlari sambil melompat-lompat di taman.

Mingyu meringis ketika melihat Hansol, takut kalau-kalau Hansol jatuh karena terpeleset atau bagaimana. Tapi juga sekaligus ingin tertawa karena Hansol baru saja bertingkah seperti anak TK. Menganggap dirinya sendiri adalah gelembung itu lucu sekali. Menggemaskan. 

Mingyu itu tetangga Hansol yang sudah kuliah. Rumahnya ada di ujung taman. Memang agak jauh, tapi Hansol sering kesana bahkan hampir setiap hari.

Ibunya baik padanya dan Hansol suka. Mingyu juga sering ke rumahnya, membawakan kue buatan ibunya. Enam bulan yang lalu, Mingyu mengklaim

Hansol sebagai miliknya dan yah, mereka pasangan sekarang. 

"Hansol, jangan berputar-putar. Nanti kau bisa jatuh!" Teriak Mingyu. Hansol hanya tertawa saja lalu melompat-lompat di atas genangan air sebelum akhirnya kembali menghampiri Mingyu lagi. 

"Ayo pulang, hyung. Udaranya mulai dingin." 

Mingyu tersenyum lalu mendekat dan memeluk Hansol. Erat sekali sampai Hansol merasa sedikit hangat karena pelukan Mingyu. 

"Hyung, jangan memelukku, nanti bajumu basah." 

"I don't care." Guman Mingyu. Hansol tertawa lalu membalas pelukannya. 

Mingyu melepas pelukannya, menatap Hansol dengan senyuman manis dibibirnya. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh wajah Hansol, menangkup pipinya lalu mencium bibirnya. Pelan-pelan dan sangat lembut. 

Hansol terkekeh menatap Mingyu ketika ciuman mereka berakhir. "Sekarang sudah tidak dingin lagi, hyung." 

Mingyu mengusap kepalanya sambil tertawa lalu melepas jaketnya untuk dipasangkan di bahu Hansol. "Kurasa cukup main hujannya. Ayo pulang." 

Hansol mengangguk lalu berjalan beriringan dengan tangan Mingyu yang melingkari bahunya. Berjalan beriringan di bawah payung yang sama. 

"Hansol, Mingyu datang. Ayo cepat bangun, nanti kau bisa terlambat." 

Hansol hanya menggumam saja menanggapi ibunya yang terus mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Masih betah bergelung di dalam selimut dan tidak mau keluar. Tidak peduli kalau jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam.  
Pintu kamarnya lalu terbuka dan seseorang yang membukanya duduk disebelahnya. 

"Hei, ayo bangun. Kau bisa terlambat." 

Hansol bergumam. "Aku tidak mau pergi sekolah, mom." 

Mingyu terkekeh kecil. "Aku Mingyu. Bukan bibi." 

"Oh, Mingyu hyung?" Panggil Hansol, membuka sedikit selimutnya dan menatap Mingyu dengan mata mengantuk. "Aku tidak mau pergi sekolah, hyung." 

"Kenapa?" 

Hansol mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak tahu. Kepalaku pusing. Sepertinya aku demam." 

Mingyu menyentuh dahi Hansol lalu menghela nafas. "Kau memang demam. Sudah kubilang kan untuk tidak main hujan. Akan ku ambil kan air hangat."  
Tangan Hansol menahannya ketika Mingyu sudah akan beranjak. Mingyu menatapnya, kemudian kembali duduk. "Ada apa?" 

"Disini saja temani aku, hyung." 

"Tapi ibumu harus tahu kalau kau sakit, Hansol." 

"Nanti saja, hyung." 

Mingyu tersenyum, lalu ikut bergabung bersama Hansol dibalik selimutnya. Tangannya melingkari pinggang Hansol dan Hansol semakin mendekat kepada Mingyu. Menyamankan posisinya untuk memeluk Mingyu juga. 

"Baiklah, kurasa aku bisa menemanimu sampai siang sebelum aku berangkat kuliah." 

Hansol hanya tersenyum saja lalu kembali tidur lagi dipelukan Mingyu yang membuatnya nyaman. 

======END======


End file.
